


Proper Care and Training of Your Idiot

by still_lycoris



Category: Death Note (Live Action TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meddling, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Aizawa isn't sure about Matsuda at first but some things do grow on you.





	Proper Care and Training of Your Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas.

Aizawa and Matsuda had their first fight within forty-five minutes of meeting.

As would always prove to be the case (in Aizawa’s view), the fight was Matsuda’s fault. Aizawa had assumed that anybody new to the department would understand that making the coffee was your first and most important job and therefore getting it right was vital.

Matsuda didn’t get it right.

Then told Aizawa that he had.

“No, you definitely said two sugars.”

“I think I’d remember if I’d asked you for sugar that I don’t want!”

“But you did. I was there.”

“Are you sure your _brain_ was there?”

Matsuda gave him a big-eyed injured look (Aizawa was to learn that this look was common) and would have said something else except that Mogi had appeared, sent Matsuda off do so something and given Aizawa the “stop-tormenting-the-new-boy” look. Which was unfair, Aizawa hadn’t been tormenting, just _correcting_.

He let it slide though. He didn’t hold a grudge Even though Matsuda messed up his coffee the next three times. Always with the bewilderedly guileless look of someone who expected you to be pleased with them.

The fourth time, he looked oddly smug an Aizawa was pretty sure he’d done it on purpose.

Aizawa quickly decided that Matsuda was less of a man and more of a puppy that needed training. Firm training. Possibly with a whip.

Matsuda seemed to have equally quickly decided that Aizawa was someone he was allowed to argue with. Aizawa would make a perfectly sensible comment and Matsuda would quibble and obviously, Aizawa would have to defend himself and then they would argue until the point was settled or until told to do something else. By and large, it was the second one.

The Deputy-Director and Mogi took to talking over them. Aizawa wasn’t quite sure what he thought about that. It seemed like people didn't take him entirely seriously. Or maybe that was just the Matsuda effect ...

Still. Matsuda wasn’t unpleasant to be around. He was cheerful and passionate which made a difference from some of the moody people – or worse, the ones that seemed like they didn’t care about any of it. Aizawa cared about his job. He wanted others to care too. Even if they were idiots like Matsuda. And Matsuda could work hard ... at least, in his own way. Occasionally punctuated by cheerful statements about irrelevant things and arguments. Aizawa could tolerate that. Perhaps didn’t even mind tolerating it. He got used to Matsuda so quickly. The man was just there and he liked him being there. 

It was just that he still required scolding.

They were celebrating the end of a case one night and Aizawa was getting the drinks in after a protracted squabble with Matsuda about whether beer as more enjoyable to drink than sake. He was getting Matsuda sake purely out of stubbornness when the Deputy Director came over to him.

“He likes you a lot.”

Aizawa didn’t quite know what to say to this. It seemed a little out of left field. He knew Matsuda liked him. He _should_ like him. Not many others would have taken the time to fuss over him and try to train him up. And, well, he supposed he liked Matsuda so ...

“He is more fragile than he seems,” Soichiro said quietly. “If it comes to it, please let him down gently.”

He moved away again, leaving Aizawa blinking after him. Let him _down?_ Why was he letting Matsuda _down?_ And _fragile?_ Matsuda was ... well, all right, he cried more than a man should and turned to jelly over cute cat pictures and sometimes edged closer to Aizawa than was necessary when they were at grizzly crime scenes but he always bounced back the next day. And why should Aizawa care about that?

He felt oddly prickly. He had a feeling that a line had been laid down that he didn’t quite understand. He didn’t like not understanding things.

It all made sense a few days later when Matsuda came over for their movie/beer/argue about anything that sprang to mind night. Matsuda seemed in a slightly odd mood for no reason that Aizawa could really understand. He was cheerful but kept giving Aizawa odd looks until Aizawa lost patience and swatted him.

“ _What?_ ”

“Nothing!” Matsuda said giving him the big-eyed look that no longer worked on Aizawa what-so-ever.

“ _Nothing?_ You keep staring!”

“Do not!” Matsuda said and then almost immediately. “Mogi said something weird.”

“Mogi? When?”

“The other night. When we were out. He said that I shouldn’t be too upset if you decided that it wasn’t something that you wanted to happen. But when I asked what, he just rolled his eyes at me and then the Chief came back with you so we talked about something else.”

Aizawa put it together then. And he couldn’t help noticing that Matsuda wasn’t quite looking at him and he knew that Matsuda had put it together too (quicker than him, apparently, that was annoying) and was trying to pretend that he hadn’t in case Aizawa _was_ mad about it but obviously wanting to know and just didn’t quite dare say it out-loud because, well, Matsuda was sort of an idiot.

Though maybe Aizawa was sort of an idiot not to have worked out what everybody thought was going on.

He wasn’t interested, was he? That wasn’t why he and Matsuda kept fighting, was it? It was just because Matsuda was an idiot. An idiot that needed arguing with. Often.

An idiot who was still staring at the floor and beginning to fidget the way he did when he thought people were actually mad at him. Which was something that Aizawa hated so he leaned forward and punched him gently on the shoulder.

“Stupid! Don't be so … it's fine!”

“Uh huh. I knew that.”

“No you didn't. You were getting all shifty.”

“No, I definitely knew it was fine!”

He grinned that grin at Aizawa, like he always did and so Aizawa leaned forward and kissed him.

It was kind of nice actually. Nicer than he'd have thought it might be. Not that he'd thought about it, obviously This was really all the fault of the Deputy-Director and Mogi sticking their noses in and trying to do something. And probably Matsuda. Most things were generally Matsuda's fault, especially things that you didn't see coming.

Not that he was necessarily going to complain about it. 

Matsuda was a very good kisser after all.

Well, decent enough.

He could probably train Matsuda up in this too.


End file.
